Le destin à la main,le destin au bout des doigts
by Khaorye-Linaelle
Summary: J'étais si bien dans mon lit ! Alors pourquoi suis- je dans le sien ? NDA : C'est du OOC, j'vous préviens ! Quoique ce genre de couple ...
1. Oh merlin !

**Le destin à la main, le destin aux bouts des doigts**

Auteur : Khaorye-Linaelle

Disclamer : Aucuns personnages n'est à moi !! Grand bien leur fasse !

Résumer : J'étais bien dans mon lit !! Alors pourquoi j'ai atterri dans le sien ?

Note Auteur : Ne tiens pas vraiment compte du roman. Ça se situe après le tome 6 !

Homophobe allez-vous-en !! Oust !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Oh merlin !!**

Quelle belle journée ! Oh oui ! J'ai passé une belle journée à me morfondre.

Tout seul, aux pieds du seul arbre dans le jardin des Weasley. Ron m'avait invité au début du mois pour que je passe mon anniversaire avec sa famille, mais apparemment il a sûrement oublier les engagements que comprend l'invitation d'un ami.

Enfin je dis bien « un ami » puisque avec Hermione c'est une autre conduite qu'il prend. Non, je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je sais qu'il est amoureux de sa Granger, mais c'est quand même fou de se comporter ainsi avec une fille !

Mais bon je ne suis pas tout seul, Les frères Weasley, les jumeaux, viennent à la maison par moments et on discute de Quidditch !!

- Le déjeuner est prêt !! Crie Mme Weasley par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la maison pour aller manger.

Une fois dans la cuisine j'aperçois Ron et Hermione, la jeune fille me sourit en me disant bonjour ( c'est la première fois de la journée que je la vois !!), alors que mon meilleur ami évite maladroitement de me regarder. Je soupire, c'est ridicule et franchement pénible !!

Ginny fait son entrée par la cheminée :

-Salut tout le monde !! S'écrie t-elle en enlevant son manteau.

Elle s'assoit à ma droite et le silence revient. Je vous ai dit qu'on avait cassé ? Non complètement !! Elle a pleuré quand elle a entendu qu'il n'y aurait plus aucune chance qu'on soit encore ensemble. Toute une journée d'après Hermione.

La soupe à la citrouille accompagnée d'une rincée d'eau descend bien vite dans mon estomac et après une bonne douche je rentre en dessous des draps pour un long sommeil bien chaud. Tout était bien, tout était trop bien pour une sale journée. Je devais me douté de quelque chose parce que le lendemain, vous ne pourrez jamais vous imaginer la tête que j'ai faîte en me levant dans une chambre gigantesque à l'intérieur d'un lit baldaquin les draps trempés.


	2. Mais qu'estce qui se passe ?

**Le destin à la main, le destin aux bouts des doigts**

Author : Khaorye-Linaelle

Disclamer : Les persos sont pas à moi !!

Résumer : J'étais si bien dans mon lit alors pourquoi je suis dans le siens ?

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

La chambre était gigantesque.

Les murs peints couleur vert anis reflétaient sur les meubles en bois d'érable bien vernis. Le lit baldaquin enlacé de voilage en lin était de structure en fer forgé et garni de draps blancs aux broderies argent doublé d'un tissu ancien se situé au fond de la pièce, voisin d'un immense placard à trois portes et qui était perpendiculaire à une secrétaire accolée à un bureau. La fenêtre, à coté du lit, était la seule dans toute la pièce. Je continuerais bien d'observer la pièce quelques minutes de plus mais l'absence de mes vêtements me laisse un grand frisson.

J'ai froid, j'ai froid mais je m'en fiche. Mes pensées, ma conscience et mon cerveau ne font pas attention à ce détail. Ce qu'ils veuillent savoir c'est le nom du lieu où se trouve mon corps et l'endroit où sont mes vêtements, le pourquoi je suis ici et **surtout**, comment j'y ai atterri.

Je suis terrifié, je ne bouge pas. Enfin, pas mes membres en tout cas. Je recherche des yeux la sortie.

Les draps sont vraiment imbibés de sperme, c'est écœurant ! D'où vient-il et pourquoi est-il là ?

«_ Du sperme c'est quand tu baises chéri ! _» Me crie ma conscience.

Quand je … _quoi _? Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'étais vierge moi ! Et fier de l'être qui plus est. Ca veut dire que l'on m'a violé ? Mais qui bon sang ? Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Oui ça arrive au grand Survivant de pleurer !

Ma baguette, bien entendu celle là, n'est pas à porter de main.

_Bang_ _!_ Un elfe de maison apparaît juste devant moi. Il s'incline devant moi et m'adresse un grand sourire pas du tout rassurant :

- Jumpy est venu voir si monsieur s'est réveillé ! Couine la créature

- Je le suis ! Que me veux-tu ?

- Le maître a envoyé Jumpy remettre à monsieur ces vêtements propres !!

- LE maître ??

Je suis totalement réveillé là, prêt à bondir sur l'elfe pour qu'il me réponde.

- Oui, le maître vous a invité hier soir pour passer la nuit avec lui !

- C'est une blague ?? Je demande totalement atterré par la nouvelle.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire j'étais chez MES amis dans MON lit.

- Mais, monsieur, ce n'est pas à vous d'accepter ou non l'invitation du maître !! Le maître choisit ses invités un point c'est tout !! Le maître m'a chargé de m'occuper personnellement de votre personne !!

Une colère chaude m'étouffe en entendant les dires de l'elfe. Alors ainsi LE maître a le droit ou non de me violer sans restrictions et sans que je lui donne mon avis personnel ? Ce n'est pas un trop ?

- Puisque monsieur ne s'est pas réveillé ce matin pour prendre son petit déjeuner monsieur doit être affamé !! Reprit l'elfe me coupant à mes réflexions.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Je demande essayant de caché le plus possible ma colère

- Onze heures du matin, monsieur !!

- Déjà ? ! ?

- Oui, monsieur !! Alors ?

- Alors ? Je répéte

Mais de quoi il parle lui ? Cet elfe me regarde avec des yeux brillants comme des pierres précieuses

- Oh ! J'aimerais bien manger effectivement Jumpy !! Je répond sachant alors de quoi il parle.

L'elfe alors sauta de joie de pouvoir me servir à manger :

- Pendant que monsieur ira se laver Jumpy va chercher à manger !

Il me montre une porte blanche à coté d'une porte en bois en face du lit :

- La douche est là-bas monsieur, prenez votre temps !!

Déposant les vêtements qu'il avait entre les bras sur une petite commode aux pieds du lit et il disparait tout de suite après.

Je sors du lit le plus vite possible pour rentrer sous l'eau chaude. Oui, il faut absolument que je me lave !!


	3. Pourquoi ?

**Le destin à la main, le destin aux bouts des doigts**

**Auteur :** Khaorye-Linaelle

**Note :**

Je réponds aux reviews :

C'est fait exprès si les chapitres sont courts.

Pour les fautes d'orthographes, veuillez m'en excuser, mon correcteur est pourtant activé

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Pourquoi ?**

L'eau chaude. Le plus grand réconfort de ma vie, à son contact je me sens mieux.

Je me frotte, me désincruste la peau. Je frotte fort pour enlever cette impureté, cet affront que l'on m'a fait. Ce viol dont je me souviens de rien mais que je hais comme si j'avais été conscient à ce moment. Je veux rentrer à l'intérieur de moi pour effacer ces marques invisibles sur ma peau !

- Monsieur le déjeuner est servi ! Me crie Jumpy dans la chambre

Je ne m'occupe pas de l'elfe et continue de me frotter jusqu'à ce que ma peau en devienne rouge. Pourquoi moi ? Je sors de la douche, et m'habille de la tunique noire en velours et du pantalon en soie que Jumpy m'a apporté. Une fois sortis de la salle de bain, je m'assois sur le lit devant mon plateau-repas où m'attend l'elfe de maison :

- Dis… Jumpy !

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Où est ton maître ?

- Il est sortit monsieur.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire !

Apparemment, ce maître de maison ne voulait pas que je le connaisse. Tu m'étonne, la seule chose que je lui aurais présenté ce serait ma main. Une fois le dessert engloutis, Jumpy disparaît et me laisse seule dans cette chambre. Non mais franchement pourquoi moi ?

Je me lève du lit et me dirige vers la fenêtre. La vue est un grand jardin avec un saule pleureur au milieu et un banc juste devant. Un peu plus au fond, on peut apercevoir un lac. Des milliers de sapins forment les limites du jardin.

- Jumpy ? !

- Oui, monsieur ? Demande l'elfe en apparaissant à mes cotés

- Tu peux me trouver une chaise, s'il te plait ?

- Oui, monsieur ! Jumpy revient tout de suite !

L'elfe disparaît pour revenir une seconde plus tard, une chaise à la main.

- Merci, Jumpy !

- Jumpy est content de servir monsieur !!

Je m'assois et continue de contempler le jardin, surtout le saule pleureur. Des questions, encore des questions me trottent dans la tête. J'ai envie d'être normal, que ce qui m'arrive soit normal. Mais c'est un rêve beaucoup trop fabuleux, tout comme ce calme dans ce château. C'est trop parallèle au repos, ce n'est absolument pas pour moi. Je soupire. Pourquoi ?

* * *

Eh j'ai un problème, je le fais rentrer chez les Weasley, oui ou non ?


	4. Quoi ? Mais non !

**Le destin à la main, le destin aux bouts des doigts**

**Auteur :** Khaorye-Linaelle

**Résumer :** J'étais bien dans mon lit ! Alors pourquoi suis-je dans le siens !

Note: Merci Gwen et Koalasa

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :QUOI?? Mais non !!  
**

La journée passait sans autres changements. Je suis toujours assis prés de la fenêtre. Pendant que la pluie bat les vitres, où que le vent les secoue, moi je regarde le grand arbre pleuré. Parfois, fatigué, je détournais le regard et contemplais la chambre. Puis, après quelques minutes de ce regard vague, je recommençais à regarder le saule pleureur.

Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire d'ailleurs. Jumpy n'était pas réapparut dans la chambre et la porte était fermée à clé. Pour faire passer le temps, je méditais sur ma vie, ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à présent. Le silence du château m'aidait grandement. A certains moments, je me reprenais à rêver.

Je m'arrêtais doucement de regarder le saule pleureur et je rêvais d'avoir toujours eu une famille, que cette maison était la mienne, que je jouais dans le jardin avec mon père.

Je rêvais que cette maison était la mienne, que j'avais ma propre famille, que des enfants, mes enfants, se couraient après dans le jardin.Soudain, la réalité me revint: je n'ai pas eu de famille et j'en aurais jamais parce que d'une, je suis intéressé par les hommes et que de deux, une prophétie annonce peut-être ma mort.

Je suis gay depuis quand ? Depuis toujours je suppose. Il est vrai que le baiser avec Cho n'était pas comme je l'imaginais mais je m'en suis rendu compte alors que je sortais avec Ginny. Non, les filles ne sont pas ma tasse de thé. Le soleil commence à se coucher et je crois que je vais l'imiter. Justement, Jumpy apparaît :

- Jumpy apporte un linge pour que monsieur dorme !!

- Excellent Jumpy !!

- Mon maître est de retour au château.

- Bien, et quand est-ce que je le verrais ?

- Demain. Il vous souhaite une bonne nuit !!

Oh le s…, cet homme ose me … faire attendre pour que je lui donne sa raclée !!

La nuit me semble longue, je n'arrive pas fermer les yeux.

_Minuit sonne et les plus grandes peurs résonnent_  
_Dans les esprits... et les gens déraisonnent...  
Rien ne fonctionne... quand s'actionne  
L'angoisse d'une tête qu'on sectionne...  
Peurs primaires... des sorcières... d'un bestiaire...  
S'accélère le rythme vasculaire  
Face aux peurs tentaculaires_

Une horloge sonne et le son retentit dans tout le château, des bruits de pas se font entendre, des chuchotements, les pas s'éloignent.

_Petit, petit, va, mais quand le moment vient  
Tu peux t'enfuir au loin, sachant que c'est la fin  
Vas-y, vas-y, fuit les ombres de la nuit  
Puisque c'est pour ta vie, nul n'entendra tes cris._

Les ombres des branches d'arbres cognant sur la fenêtre me font frémir d'angoisse et j'imagine toutes sortes de chose, comme lorsque j'étais gamin.

_Avis concernant les somnambules...  
Habitués aux ténèbres et crépuscules  
Quand face à rien arrivent, ils ne reculent  
Qu'ils s'interrogent au fond sur les monticules  
Marquant cette colline,_

_Hémoglobine,_

_En rivière qui s'y achemine  
Ames sans peine... par centaines... vidées du sang dans leurs veines_

Je me lève, je le dois pour ne pas devenir fou. Le tonnerre gronde.

Autant la journée, le château donne une sensation de confiance, autant la nuit …

_Petit, petit, va, mais quand le moment vient  
Tu peux t'enfuir au loin, sachant que c'est la fin  
Vas-y, vas-y, fuit les ombres de la nuit  
Puisque c'est pour ta vie, nul n'entendra tes cris._

Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre frissonnant de froid.

On pourrait facilement penser à être dans une maison hantée avec le plancher qui grincent, les portes non huilées.

_Mamaaan…Maaamaan…hum hum... MAMAN !!_

Encore ces bruits de pas. Ils se rapprochent. Vite dans le lit !

La poignée tourne, je m'enfonce un peu plus dans les draps et arrête ma respiration.

- Il est encore là. Fit une voix grave

- Ben encore heureux ! Répondit une autre voix un peu plus aiguë mais masculine également

- Bonne nuit Potter. Fais des beaux rêves !

- Les mecs qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Le maître a interdit l'entrée et sortie de cette chambre, vous le savez pourtant ! Intervint un troisième homme .

- Oh ça va, le Seigneur des ténèbres ne le saura jamais si tu la mets en sourdine !

QUOI ?? Qu'est-ce que je venais d'entendre ? Qu'est-ce que je venais de comprendre ?

La porte se referma et les pas s'éloignèrent de nouveau.

Non, J'ai mal entendu ou bien je suis en train de rêver ! Oui, c'est cela ! C'est la nuit et je rêve ; Tout à fait normal en soi.

Voldemort, maître de cette demeure ? Ayant un jardin magistral et des meubles de la même splendeur ? Des elfes de maison à son service ?

Je tremble en me rappelant que c'est sûrement aussi lui qui m'a violé. Non !! Ce n'est pas lui.

Ce ne peux être lui. Impossible. NON !!


	5. C'est suspect !

**Le destin à la main. Le destin, aux bouts des doigts.**

**Chapitre 5 : C'est suspect !!**

**Auteur :**** Khaorye-Linaelle**

**Disclamer ****: Mais tout le monde sait que ce ne sont pas mes personnages ! Quoi ? Comment ça «de toutes façons j'ai pas du tout le talent de JK Rowling » ? **

**Note :**** Merci, merci à tous !! Mais ce chapitre je l'ai écrit avec Koalasa, un auteur de fanfictions très douée et une excellente assistante-conseillère !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : C'est suspect !!**

Une main caresse mes cheveux. Elle est tellement douce que je n'ose ouvrir les yeux pour qu'elle cesse son activité.

Dire qu'hier j'ai cru que c'était Voldemort qui m'avait kidnappé. C'est ridicule ! La discussion de la nuit dernière était un rêve tout simplement !

Leur « Seigneur des ténèbres » ne connaît pas la douceur, le bien-être, le plaisir, la classe en d'autres termes !

Non, franchement, vous l'imaginez, vous, le voir sourire avec sa tête de serpent écrasé ? Comment veut-il dominer le monde avec un physique à glacer le sang ? Ses idées noires comme la suie ? Sa manie de classer les gens d'après leur naissance et magie ?

Torturer et tuer les gens ! Si on le laissait faire, il n'y aurait pratiquement plus personne sur cette Terre !

- Jumpy est venu vous apporter le linge monsieur… Oh ! Maître ! Excusez Jumpy de vous avoir interrompu ! Jumpy va se punir. Il se brisera une jambe pour se faire pardonner.

- NOOON !! Je crie en me levant brusquement du lit. MAIS C'EST UNE MANIE CHEZ VOUS LES ELFES !

Jumpy qui était passé près d'une crise cardiaque en me voyant sauté du lit, s'était précipité derrière son maître pour échapper à ma colère.

- Et bien Potter, on ne dormait pas ?

J'étais tellement furieux d'entendre de tels propos que je n'avais même plus fait attention à l'homme qui se tenait devant moi. Et lorsque deux yeux rouges rencontrent mon regard, mon cœur était de l'autre côté de la barrière. ( _Nda : C'est une expression pour ne pas répété « aux bords d'une crise cardiaque » )_

- Que se passe t-il Potter ? Le Survivant aurait-il perdu son courage de Gryffondor ?

- NON !! Ce ne peut pas être Vous !!

Moi, être en larmes ? Oooooh l'euphémisme !!

- Pourtant je suis bien là, devant toi, Potter.

- Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

- Si je t'ai emmené ici …

- NON, je ne vous parle pas de cela Voldemort et vous le savez !

Surtout rester calme !! Ne pas montrer mon désarroi !! _Alors remontez PUTAIN de larmes._

- Tu parles de ta première nuit ici ?

Ce répugnant individu n'a absolument pas honte de ce qu'il a fait. Ce bâtard a même un sourire sur les lèvres ? ! Il faut que je le lui retire, faut que je le cogne !!

- Doucement petit lion, tu pourrais te blesser ! M'avertit Voldemort en me menaçant de sa baguette alors que je fonçais sur lui.

- ARRÊTEZ DE JOUER AVEC MES NERFS !! ARRÊTEZ!! JE VOUS EN PRIE !!

Je n'en peux plus, la tête me tourne. Tous ces événements ! Le pire c'est que je ne ressens aucune douleur de la part de ma cicatrice. Tant de questions ! Pourquoi, lui, moi ? Pourquoi ceci doit m'arriver sans raison ? Je tombe à genoux sur le sol.

Il s'approche de moi, s'accroupit, et soulève mon menton du bout de ses doigts si fins. Répugnant ! Oui, à présent il me répugne ! Je dégage sa main de mon visage d'un revers. Grosse erreur. Il la reprend avec un peu plus d'autorité et en fixant son regard dans le mien pour bien me faire comprendre que je ne dois plus recommencer. C'est à ce moment que je m'aperçois que rien ne va plus. Sa tête de serpent a disparu laissant place à son apparence de ses dix-huit ans. Ses yeux sont d'un bordeaux magnifique, sûrement un mélange de leur véritable couleur lors de sa jeunesse et celle lors de sa transformation. Ses doigts effacent mes larmes et je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher.

- Tu m'as violé Voldemort. Tu m'as pris mon intimité, ma virginité. Tu …

- Je t'ai fais mien !! Tranche t-il de sa voix la plus sérieuse.

Merde ! Il me regarde comme si j'étais ridicule !! Je me sens un peu honteux mais il m'irrite. Ma réaction l'exaspère pourquoi? Il m'a violé, j'ai le droit d'être en colère ! Même si c'est le plus grand mage noir, il n'a aucun droit sur moi.

Je vois dans ce geste, lorsqu'il remet sa mèche brune derrière son oreille, qu'il n'a rien à faire de ce que je dis et fais. Qu'il doit me juger puéril et inutile ! Ma réaction est justifiée pourtant, ce sale bâtard m'a pris mon bien le plus précieux ( _nda : Ce passage est le chef d'œuvre de Koalasa que je remercie sincèrement !)_ !

- Comment… COMMENT OSES-TU me dire cette horreur comme cela ?

- Je te dis la vérité !

- LA VERITE ?? Je répète en essayant de retiré mon bras de sa satanée étreinte.

- Exact. Me répond-il en serrant trois fois plus fort ma pauvre partie corporelle.

Ce bâtard me fait horriblement mal, et son regard ! Je le hais, il me dégoûte. Cet homme, si s'en est un, me regarde encore de son regard rempli de dédain en mon égard. Je ne suis pas ton jouet Voldemort, retiens ceci !

Le mage noir éclate de rire.

- Foutu Potter !!

Pardon ? Je n'ai pas rêvé là ? Il a bien dit «foutu Potter » ? J'vais l'éclater !!

- La vérité c'est que tu as pris ton pied comme tu le pouvais. TU … Tu m'as brisé et tu en es des plus fières. Tu … ne savais plus comment me vaincre alors tu m'as tué d'une autre façon, la plus cruelle qui soit. Me torturer en me laissant en vie.

Un éclair de surprise passe dans ses yeux. Trop rapide pour en être certain. 'foiré ! (_nda : j'adore ce mot !!)_Laisse encore traîner ses sales sur mes joues pour remonter mon menton, Voldemort me regarde un moment, puis éclate enfin de rire. Ce rire glacial qui résonne dans toute la chambre. Moi, replié sur moi-même, je le regarde indigné. Comment peut-il se fendre la poire (_Nda :_ _Merci Koalasa_ ) alors que je viens de l'accusez de viol _**prémédité**_ ?

- Allons Potter tu ne vas pas en faire une syncope ? Me dit- il après avoir bien ri

- Bien sûr que si ! Je lui réponds après avoir essuyé les deux larmes ayant osé s'échappé de mes yeux. Tu m'as kidnappé, violé, séquestré.

- Non Harry, je t'ai fais mien, et je t'ai dorloté.

- Tu m'as kidnappé quand même !!

- Bien sûr que non.

Comment ça non ? Pour me violer, il fallait bien qu'il me kidnappe. A moins, qu'il est envoyé ses sbires faire le sale boulot. Dans ce cas là, les membres de l'Ordre seraient intervenus. Tout cela aurait fait trop de bruits pour que je me doute de rien.

Que s'est-il passé cette nuit là ? Merlin ! J'étais si bien dans mon lit ! Alors pourquoi suis-je dans le sien.

* * *

_** Nda : Vous avez aimé ? C'est vrai ? Comment ça non ? Mais c'est pas de ma faute si ça a pris du temps ! … Mais … Mais … Je voulais vous satisfaire !… Vous voulez plus lire ma fic ? Mais … Mais … Koalasa ! Ils sont trop méchants !! Ils n'aiment pas nos idées !! Bouhhh !!**_


	6. Un Potter n'a pas d'amis !

**Le destin à la main, le destin au bout des doigts**

**Author :****Khaorye-Linaelle**

**Disclamer**** : Combien de fois dois-je vous le dire ? Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ? JK Rowling vous connaissez ? Non ? Mais que faîtes vous ici ?**

**Note d'auteur ( Nda) :**** Bisous de la part de ma cousine à Bunny Je ne sais plus combien. Elle à bien rigolé et moi aussi en tout cas, reviens remettre des reviews comme celle ci quand tu veux ! Bonne lecture ! On t'adore !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**** Un Potter n'a pas d'amis**

Cela fait deux jours, que Voldemort m'a rendu visite.

Cela fait deux jours que je rumine mes pensées : Il ne m'a pas kidnappé ! Voldemort ne m'a pas kidnappé ! Je suis supposé sauté de joie, courir dans tous les sens et hurlé cette bonne nouvelle ?

Qui a dit oui ?

Le mystère qui plane sur mon arrivée dans cette chambre est résolu ! Hedwige à réussi à me retrouver et m'a apporté, il y moins d'une heure, mon courrier qui était composé de tout et pour tout d'une simple lettre provenant de mademoiselle **Ginevra Molly Weasley :**

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi personne n'est encore parti à ta recherche ?_

_C'est parce que moi, Ginny Weasley j'ai écrit une lettre en imitant à la perfection ton écriture._

_Voldemort a dût te dire que je suis la responsable de ton enlèvement non ?_

_J'en suis assez fière !! _

_Je vais absolument tout te raconter : du début jusqu'à la fin !_

_Tu vas adorer j'en suis sure !!_

_Tout à commencer à l'enterrement de Dumbledore lorsque tu m'as annoncé notre rupture. J'étais déjà assez déçue. _

_Avant de prendre le train pour rentrer à la maison, Malefoy Drago m'a pris à part. Il me disait que Voldemort voyait en moi un grand talent. Bien sûr à ce moment là, je n'étais assez folle pour dire « oh chouette ! Mais qu'attend- il pour que je devienne sa servante ? » Mais j'ai enregistré ce message._

_Plus tard, en début juin, j'ai ouvert les yeux ou du moins j'ai commencé :_

_Vous n'êtes tous que des moutons qui n'écoutent qu'une seule voix. Vous êtes faibles, il me suffisait d'affaiblir le chef, la racine du problème pour que tout s'écroule. Vous, vous croyez fort mais vous n'êtes rien !_

_Tout le monde dit se battre pour la liberté et le courage mais vous ne faîtes rien ! _

_Le 10 juin, je n'oublierais jamais cette date. J'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse, Lui aussi. Il m'a invité au restaurant, je lui ai dit tous mes soucis, ce que je pensais de l'Ordre et il m'a dit « enfin tu ouvres les yeux ma pauvre Ginny. »_

_J'ai cru que mon cœur aller explosé. Ginny, il m'avait appelé Ginny. Te rends-tu compte Harry ce que cela signifie ? Cela signifie que Drago Malefoy ne me considère pas comme les autres !_

_Justement deux jours après, je reçois ta fameuse lettre, celle qui déclencha tout ceci. « Ma chère Ginny, je ne veux plus te mentir ni me mentir à moi-même, j'ai bien décidé, je ne t'aime plus mais alors plus du tout. C'est simple, la pensée que j'ai de toi c'est celle d'une petite sœur que je dois protéger. Excuses moi d'être aussi direct mais je ne pouvais plus faire semblant, rien qu'à l'idée de t'embrasser une nouvelle fois me déçoit terriblement. » J'étais si triste, enragée. J'étais sure d'avoir été mis au monde pour être ta femme et toi du jour au lendemain tu m'annonce que je te répugne presque ? Il fallait que ça se corrige. J'ai écris à Dray en lui suppliant de m'aider, de trouver une solution._

_Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Le 16 juin, j'ai eu un rendez-vous avec sa tante : Bellatrix Lestrange. Une femme formidable, avec des idées toutes aussi géniales les une que les autres et un caractère extraordinaire. On a établi un plan d'action à ton sujet, mais avant tout, il fallait que je devienne fidèle de Voldemort et je ne me suis pas fait prier. Comprends, en étant mangemorte, j'ai plus de chances d'être la petite amie de Drago !_

_Le 22, je me suis fait marquer au fer rouge et Bellatrix à rapporter notre plan à son ou bien plutôt __**notre **__maître le puissant Lord Voldemort. Celui ci en avait un bien meilleur. Au lieu de te rendre amnésique comme nous l'avons prévu le Maître à suggérer de t'envoyer dans sa véritable demeure, pour qu'il s'occupe __personnellement__ de toi. _

_Le transomnus. La plus belle invention de mes frères : « Voyager sur vos deux oreilles » Pourquoi pas je me suis dit. Le problème est que je ne pouvais pas l'acheter directement, ma mère l'aurait sur l'immédiat. Alors c'est ce doux et tendre Dray qui l'a acheté pour moi ! Il est tellement gentil et attentionné !_

_Le jour de ton départ, Drago m'a remis l'objet en question. Il faut savoir que la demeure familiale à deux cheminées : une dans la chambre des parents et une autre dans la cuisine. Du Chemin de Traverse, j'ai d'abord demandé d'atterrir dans la chambre des parents. Je suis ensuite rentrer dans la chambre où tu dormais pour installer le transomus. Après cela, je me suis dirigée de nouveau dans la chambre des parents, j'ai jeté un silencio sur la porte et j'ai demandé à la poudre de cheminette de m'emmener dans la cuisine._

_Astucieux hein ? Je trouve aussi._

_Maintenant, personne ne peut te sauver car personne ne peut trouver la véritable demeure du Lord Voldemort._

_Je t'embrasse mon pauvre Harry James Potter et espère que ta mort ne sera pas trop douloureuse._

_Ginny._

Alors voilà maintenant je sais. Je sais tout. J'aurais mieux fait de ne rien savoir.

Ginny, celle que je considère comme ma petite sœur m'a donnée à Langue Pendue. Merde, je peux plus l'appelé comme ça maintenant. Ben oui maintenant Monsieur à une silhouette humaine.

Pourquoi ? Je relis la lettre une seconde fois. Je l'analyse de prés, chaque lettre compte.

Manipulée. Je ne vois que cela ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle a fait tout ceci intentionnellement. C'est tout simplement impossible ! Je ne peux pas lui répondre Hedwige est repartit.

Ce n'est pas possible, c'est inconcevable !

Un Potter n'a donc vraiment pas d'amis ?


	7. Du début jusqu'a la fin !

**Le destin à la main, le destin aux bouts des doigts Le destin à la main, le destin aux bouts des doigts.**

Author : Khaorye-Linaëlle

Disclamer : Depuis le début de l'histoire je vous le répète maintenant ça suffit !!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :** Du début jusqu'à la fin !

Il est midi. Je suis toujours dans ma chambre, la lettre de Ginny dans mes mains. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, je ne cesse de la relire encore et encore !

Je ne veux pas croire que Ginny a fait ça intentionnellement.

Cela se voit clairement dans cette lettre. Elle stipule que Drago et Bellatrix l'ont manipulé à leur guise.

- Ne penses pas que Ginny est une sainte.

Je me retourne, Voldemort se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire à peine dissimulé sur ses lèvres.

- On vous a jamais appris que les pensées sont inaudibles pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles sont confidentielles ? Je lui réponds

- Oh Potter !! Tes pensées sont les miennes !

- Non. Il ne faut pas croire que tout vous appartient, Voldemort.

- Mais TU m'appartiens depuis que TU es MIEN.

- Bien sûr ! Et c'est pour me dire ça que vous êtes venu ? Je lui retourne pour changer de conversation.

- Non, c'est pour te parler de ma proposition.

- Quelle proposition ?

- C'est à propos de la prophétie !

Voldemort traverse la chambre et vient se poster prés de la fenêtre. Regardant le paysage, il continue à parler, ayant toute mon attention :

_ - Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche_ … _il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois._

- Oui c'est bien la prophétie du professeur Sibylle Trelawney ! Je répondit pensant qu'il voulait que j'affirme ses propos.

- Bien, cette prophétie à été retenue pour la simple et bonne raison que Sibylle Trelawney à un casier vierge juridiquement parlant.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Je demande tremblant de savoir la réponse.

- Dans ta cinquième année, te rappelles-tu de ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Nous nous ressemblons ?

- C'est exact !

- C'EST FAUX ! Je crie de toutes mes forces

- Harry, aux vacances précédents ta cinquième rentrée, Balthazar est venu me rendre visite.

- Qui est-ce ? Je demande.

- Balthazar est le sorcier responsable de la mort de tous les commerçants du Chemin de Traverse alors que Albus Dumbledore n'avait que 16 ans. Mais c'est aussi, un voyant.

- « Alors qu'Albus n'avait que 16 ans » ? Quel âge à t-il alors ?

- Là n'est pas la question ? Lui aussi a une prophétie nous concernant.

- Laquelle ?

- Le mieux est qu'il te le dise de vive voix. Descendons dans la salle du trône veux-tu ?

J'acquiesce lentement. Cette nouvelle est renversante. Nous nous dirigeons dans la grande salle où nous attends un vieillard aux cheveux lisse tellement blancs que la neige à côté paraîtrait grise. Le bâton le soutenant semblait aussi vieux que lui. Il portait, sûrement, un reste de robe de sorcier. Sa barbe dépassait assurément celle du professeur Dumbledore. Voldemort me fit m'asseoir à la première chaise de sa droite et nous commençons à manger pendant que le vieil homme, debout devant nous s'avance et salue le Seigneur des Ténèbres :

- Bien le bonjour à vous monsieur Potter ! Me salue le vieillard.

- Je vous retourne la salutation monsieur Balthazar ! Je lui réponds poliment

- Bien le jeune homme est prêt à vous écouter Balthazar ! Annonce Voldemort

Soudain le vieux s'immobilise, renverse la tête en arrière et une voix caverneuse sortant au plus profond des entrailles de la Terre se fait entendre :

_** - Le Royaume des Ténèbres se reforme…. Le Prince des Ténèbres, la Source, approche de son trône... Laissez le s'asseoir. et rappeler à lui ses démons... Laissez le, s'asseoir à côté de son égal, le Maître des Ténèbres... Car si vous vous opposez, Chaos et Misères se proclameront Seigneurs de votre milieu... Ces chiens fidèles du Maître n'auront que pour but de le venger de votre impertinence… Votre affront sera alors impardonnable… et votre rédemption… ne se fera que par votre mort.**_

Après un dernier cri rauque, le vieil homme se mit à faire tourner sa tête dans tous les sens et s'écroula sur le sol. Après avoir obtenu la permission de leur maître, les mangemorts ramassèrent l'inconscient du sol et sortirent de la salle.

- Voici la prophétie nous concernant. Balthazar l'avait communiqué au ministère mais la seule réponse qu'il a reçu à été une peine à perpétuité à Azkaban.

- Parce qu'il avait tué toutes les personnes se trouvant sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- As-tu bien entendu Potter la prophétie de Balthazar ? Me demande Voldemort après être sûr qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle.

- Oui, Le « Prince des Ténèbres » approche, il ne faut pas l'empêcher de venir car ce serait alors le désastre.

- A peu de choses prés oui ! Me répondit le Lord.

- En quoi cela me concerne ?

- Laisses moi tout te montrer !

Il tapa des mains et Bellatrix Lestrange arriva avec une boule de cristal entre les mains :

- La voici mon maître !! S'exclama t-elle en une révérence

Rien qu'au son que produisait sa voix, j'avais envie de la cogner. Elle était pour ma part accusée de deux chefs d'accusation : La mort de mon parrain et la manipulation de Ginny.

- Disparaît !! Lui ordonna Voldemort d'un ton sec

Après une dernière révérence, elle daigna sortir de ma vue.

- Tiens Harry voici la dernière prophétie et aussi la première que j'ai pu entendre de Balthazar. C'était deux jours après que le Ministère ai interdit à quiconque de prononcer mon nom.

- C'est à cause du ministère ?

- Oui, il y a une loi qui a été rédigée. L'interdiction se maintiendra jusqu'à ma mort normalement. Mais elle n'est pas suivit par tout le monde depuis que Dumbledore ne la suit pas. Mais, trêve de bavardages ! Ecoutons plutôt !

Il caressa deux fois la boule de cristal et celle ci se mit à scintiller. Elle scintillée de plus en plus puis la lumière laissa place à une fumée blanchâtre où la voix des profondeurs, que Balthazar avait utilisé ressortit encore une fois.

_**Je m'incline devant le Gardien.**_

_**Il arrivera dans l'avenir,**_

_**Que le Gardien doive ouvrir **_

_**La porte au Prince **_

_**Pour que celui-ci rentre en sa demeure. **_

_**Ainsi il deviendra mon Maître et mon Seigneur.**_

_**Ce jour là, je m'inclinerais beaucoup plus bas.**_

_**Et dans toutes les ténèbres,**_

_**Nous n'aurons qu'une seule acclamation en bouche :**_

_**« Le Royaume des Ténèbres se reforme,**_

_**Soyons en joie et réunissons-nous tous **_

_**Auprès du Prince des Ténèbres et de son Seigneur ! »**_

La voix s'éteint laissant que la fumée tournoyait dans la boule de cristal.

Je me tourne vers Voldemort l'interrogeant du regard :

Je vais tout t'expliqué du début jusqu'à la fin. Vois-tu Harry d'après les prophéties de Balthazar, tu es le Prince des Ténèbres.

* * *

_**Vous avez aimé ? Je sais c'est très flou mais relisez le nota avant le chapitre 6, j'vous avez prévenu que cette fic serais bizarre !**_


	8. Ca une proposition alléchante ?

**Le destin à la main, le destin du bout des doigts**

**Author :**** Khaorye-Linaëlle**

Note: Ce chapitre éclaircira, je l'espère, le chapitre 7 !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**** Ça, une proposition alléchante ?**

«_D'après les prophéties de Balthazar, tu es, Harry, le Prince des Ténèbres. »_

Cette phrase tourne dans ma tête depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Je sens que ma vie est d'une facilité extraordinaire ! Ca commence avec l'annonce de Ginny sur le fait que c'est une partisane de Voldemort et ça continue avec la nouvelle du fait que je suis d'après un vieux fou le Prince des Ténèbres ! Quand je vous dis que ma vie est d'une banalité ennuyeuse je n'ai pas raison ?

- Potter ! M'appelle Voldemort.

- Hum… ? Je lui répond

- Bien tu es toujours avec nous ! Voici mes deux propositions, écoutes bien, réfléchis, ce n'est pas des propositions en l'air : Soit je te relâche et tu rentres chez les Weasley en toute tranquillité, soit tu choisis de rester avec moi pour réaliser les prophéties de Balthazar.

Hein ? J'ai bien entendu ? Il me demande de choisir entre revoir mes amis et rester avec lui ? C'est ça ?

- Voldemort vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous me proposer ? Je demande.

- Oui, c'est toi qui n'a pas l'air de te rendre compte de la portée de ton choix. Me répond Voldemort.

- Je ne comprends pas !

- Harry, en choisissant de rester avec moi voici les mauvais côté de ton choix, je suppose que tu le sais : être ennemi du monde des sorcier, t'allier, dans le sens du mariage, avec moi, devenir au même titre que moi le dirigeant des mangemorts, être le maître de toutes créatures ténébreuses de la Terre, ne certainement plus revoir tes amis… Mais voici aussi les bons côtes : Etre responsable de la survie du monde des sorciers, savoir que tes amis ne soient plus menacés de mort, diriger et juger les sorciers, et j'en passe … Cependant, si tu veux absolument rejoindre tes amis il faudra que tu acceptes le fait de les voir mourir un à un chaque jour sans possibilité de les revoir, de te battre avec la probable chance de mourir. Je suis sûr que tu ne penses pas ne pas construire une famille ! Tu réalisera, en fait, la prophétie de ce professeur de divination !

Ca, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Mes pensées sont toutes confuses.

- Je te laisses y réfléchir !! Je sais que ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère !! Me déclare Voldemort

- V…Voldemort … Vous connaissez très bien la réponse !

- Et toi tu connais très bien ses conséquences ! Me répond le mage.

Bien sûr ! Je ne veux pas être ennemi avec Hermione ou Ron, mais je ne veux pas les voir mourir non plus !

- Harry je tiens à te prévenir tout de suite, quelque soit ta décision j'accomplirais la prophétie de balthazar avec ou sans toi !

Je me fige. « _**Laissez le, s'asseoir à côté de son égal, le Maître des Ténèbres... Car si vous vous opposez, Chaos et Misères se proclameront Seigneurs de votre milieu... Ces chiens fidèles du Maître n'auront que pour but de le venger de votre impertinence… Votre affront sera alors impardonnable… et votre rédemption… ne se fera que par votre mort. »**_ C'était bien la prophétie ?

- Vous voulez dire que si je reste du côté de l'Ordre et que je continue d'accomplir la prophétie …

- La famille Weasley sera la responsable du fait que tu ne sois pas à mes côtés ! En outres, je les tuerais un par un à une vitesse tellement fulgurante que tu n'auras jamais le temps de les pleurer individuellement ! Me répond un sourire aux lèvres le mage.

- C'EST… C'EST DU CHANTAGE !! COMMENT OSEZ -VOUS ? Je m'écrie en me levant de table.

- Voyons mon cher Potter. Si toi tu choisis d'accomplir une prophétie qui annonce certainement ta mort moi je peux accomplir celle qui annonce mon couronnement non ?

- Mais… Mais…

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Je… Je dois me lever de table.

- Puis-je aller dans le jardin ? Je demande poliment

- Bien sûr !!

Voldemort tape des mains et deux mangemorts se présentent :

Accompagnez Potter prés du Saule Pleureur ! Ordonne t-il

Bien maître !! Répondent les fidèles

* * *

Alors reviendra t-il chez les Weasley ? Continuera t-il de se battre contre Voldemort ?

Bientôt sur : **Le destin à la main, le destin du bout des doigts**


	9. Difficile de choisir !

**Le destin à la main, le destin aux bouts des doigts**

**Author :**** Khaorye-Linaelle**

**Résumé :**** J'étais si bien dans mon lit, alors pourquoi suis je dans le sien ?**

**Note Auteur**** : Ne tiens pas vraiment compte du roman. Ça se situe après le tome 6 ! **

**Note 2 :**** Merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé !! C'est vraiment sympathique mais ne vous inquiétez pas je continue ! Sailorsimon s'est excusé dans pratiquement tous les chapitres de la fic !**

**Note 3 : Malheur, j'ai peur !! J'ai peur ! De la tête aux pieds j'ai peur, t'sais !! Ce chapitre sert à faire patienter comme ... heu ... le 6 t'sais ! Mais c'est tellement court que ... pfff ... va ! On verra bien ce qu'il en penseront hein !! Tsss !! Pourvu qu' ils aiment ! Mais bon c'est ma première fic aussi ... Allez c'est parti !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : ****Difficile de choisir !!**

Est-ce qu'un jour, dans ma misérable existence, je pourrais choisir pour moi-même, prendre une décision, la décision qui m'arrangerais et qui ne ferait aucuns tords à mon entourage ?

Est-ce qu'un jour, je pourrais voler de mes propres ailes pour personne en particulier ?

Voilà toutes les questions que je me pose. Vous devez vous dire : _« Ce garçon ne cesse de se plaindre de son existence ! »_

Vous n'avez pas tort ! Je me plains de mon existence. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte mais un peu plus et le Survivant n'aurais jamais existé. Pas de prophéties stupides, pas de célébrité. Pas de mage noir qui essaie de vous éliminer pendant six ans pour ensuite vous dire qu'il aurait préféré que vous soyez de ses côtés pour dominer le monde.

J'ai passé toute la soirée d'hier prés du saule pleureur à essayer de choisir entre Voldemort et mes amis. Oui je sais, pour vous, je devrais retourner chez les Weasley mais voilà, ce n'est pas tant la menace de Voldemort qui me fait rester ici dans ce château maudit : « _La famille Weasley sera la responsable du fait que tu ne sois pas à mes côtés ! En outres, je les tuerais un par un à une vitesse tellement fulgurante que tu n'auras jamais le temps de les pleurer individuellement ! » _Non, je crois, je n'en suis pas sûr, que Voldemort avait raison… Je veux dire par-là que peut-être, peut-être ma place est vraiment auprès de lui. Après tout … Je… Je me sens bien dans ce château, … Que ce soit dans ma chambre, dans le jardin ou même dans la salle du trône prés de Voldemort, je ressens cette tranquillité, cette sensation de bien-être, ce chez moi que je ne ressens nulle part ailleurs ! Chez les Weasley, je me sens en famille, oui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. A Poudlard, je sais seulement que je ne ressentirais plus cette différence avec les autres que j'ai lorsque je suis chez les Dursley.

Ici j'ai vraiment l'impression que tout m'appartient que je n'ai rien à demander, à prouver à personne. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une illusion mais, en choisissant les Weasley, je pourrais avoir cette sensation autre part ?

Revoir Hermione, Ron ? Oui, je le voudrais mais je ne vis pas pour eux. Ce n'est pas eux qui doivent influencer mon choix. Revenir chez les Weasley, juste pour voir Hermione et Ron… Revoir des amis pour toujours se sentir différent, extérieur aux autres ? Non, je ne sais pas. Eux, que font-ils en ce moment ? Pensent-ils à moi ? S'inquiètent-ils pour moi ? Ginny m'avait dit dans sa lettre qu'elle avait «_ écrit une lettre en imitant à la perfection mon écriture. »_ Qu'a t-elle dit dans cette lettre ? Qu'a t-elle mis ?

- Potter ! Le maître t'appelle ! Me crie un mangemort en entrant dans ma chambre.

- J'arrive ! Je réponds en me levant du lit sur lequel j'étais allongé


	10. La décision est un choix difficile

**Le destin à la main, le destin aux bouts des doigts**

**Author :**** Khaorye-Linaelle**

**Résumé :**** J'étais si bien dans mon lit, alors pourquoi suis-je dans le sien ?**

**Note Auteur**** : Ne tiens pas vraiment compte du roman. Ça se situe après le tome 6 ! **

**Note 2 :**** Voici un véritable chapitre du moins, je le pense !! **

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : ****La décision est un choix difficile****  
**

- Voldemort puis-je vous parler ?

- Tout dépend de ce que tu veux me dire mon cher Potter !

- C'est à propos, de ma décision par rapport aux prophéties !

Je suis, vous l'aurez compris, dans la salle du trône, demandant une audience au Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que celui-ci était en pleine réunion. Vous devez vous dire que je suis fou. Vous n'êtes pas loin de la vérité, je reconnais qu'interrompre une réunion de mangemorts pour annoncer enfin sa décision, c'est osé ! Cela fait bien plus d'une semaine que je réfléchis. Cependant, si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais le faire.

- Je te suis toute ouïe Potter, surtout si c'est pour m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle ! Me répond Voldemort en renvoyant ses mangemorts à leur quartier.

De la chance ? Oui, j'en ai beaucoup ces temps ci, je l'avoue !

- Vas-y Potter. Je t'écoute. Me lance Voldemort

- Je … J'ai pris ma décision, je viens de vous le dire ! Je lui réponds

- Qu'est-elle ? Me demande t-il

- Je… j'ai décidé que je resterai avec vous. Oui, pour réaliser la prophétie !

Voldemort a les yeux beaucoup trop pétillants à mon goût. Il me file la chair de poule.

- Potter, tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir ?

Je baisse la tête. Oui, je le sais. Je me rappelle très bien ce don dont j'ai bien trop tôt eu un aperçu pour ma part.

- Je sais ! Mais, ma décision reste la même ! Cependant, j'aimerais toutefois revoir certains points. Je réponds toujours la tête basse.

- Je t'écoute !

- Vous savez que je ne fais pas ceci de bon cœur. Il est vrai que je n'oublierais jamais ce que vous m'avez fait la première nuit et je ne veux pas que mes amis soient menacés de quelconque danger.

On parie combien, si je lève la tête, Voldemort aura les yeux levés vers le ciel ?

- Cependant, vous avez dit que si je retourne chez mes amis ce sera à mes risques et périls, alors que si je reste…

- Si tu reste, tes amis sont en sécurité ! Me coupe Voldemort

- Oui, c'est cela. Ce château me plaît alors… alors si en plus je peux protéger mes amis tout en restant ici.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir. C'est parfait. Mais sache que pour les autres tu ne seras plus le Saint Potter Sauveur du monde des sorciers mais plutôt Maudit Potter Traître du monde des sorciers ou bien Sa Majesté des Ténèbres Potter. Si tu veux que l'on rajoute ton titre.

- Je sais ! Je pourrais toujours leur expliquer la situation !

- Est-ce qu'ils te croiront ? Me demande le mage noir en sachant, j'en suis sûr, déjà la vérité.

- Bien sûr que non. Ils ne me croiront pas. Je les vois déjà hurler et se taper la poitrine lorsqu'ils liront la nouvelle dans _la Gazette des Sorciers_.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le mariage se fera le mois prochain. Me déclare Voldemort.

- Un _mariage_ ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire dont je n'ai pas encore été mis au courant ?

- Un mariage ? Je m'exclame.

- Oui Harry. Me réponds Voldemort

- Heu… Quand est-ce que l'on a parlé de mariage ?

Voyons Potter tout le monde sait qu'une alliance des Ténèbres se résume en un mariage. La bibliothèque en est remplie d'informations.

- Oui mais moi je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir accès à la bibliothèque !

Voldemort me regarde bien étonné mais se reprend bien vite et frappe des mains.

- Comment se fait-il que Potter n'ait pas accès à la bibliothèque ? Demande t-il aux deux mangemorts se présentant devant lui.

- Felkor vous a demandé l'autorisation vous avez dit non ! Ose répondre un mangemort

- Ah oui ? Felkor ? FELKOR N'A JAMAIS MIS LES PIEDS DANS CETTE SALLE DEPUIS LE JOUR DE SA NAISSANCE !!

Voir Voldemort s'énervé sur ses mangemorts est une vision assez effrayante il faut l'avouer !

- Mais Maître je vous dis la vérité ! Continue le courageux mangemort

- Voldemort ?

L'interpellé se retourne vers moi avec un air d'agacement très lisible sur son visage. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je continue sur ma lancée :

- Voldemort, sûrement faudrait-il que vous demandiez à ce Felkor si oui ou non vous lui aviez refusé l'autorisation de me laisser pénétrer dans cette bibliothèque.

- Tu me demande d'appeler ce mangemort pour que je l'interroge au lieu de m'énerver sur cette larve qui est à mes pieds ? Me demande Voldemort

- À part du temps perdu, je ne pense pas que ce soit une idée idiote.

Le mage noir me regarde, regarde ses fidèles qui essayent de rentrer un peu plus dans le sol, puis déclare enfin :

- C'est bien toi le Prince des Ténèbres, Harry !

On pouvait parfaitement entendre le « pfffouiiiiii !! » de soulagement des deux mangemorts lorsque Voldemort leur demanda d'appeler leur comparse.

- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu toutes ces trois dernières semaines Felkor. Annonce Voldemort lorsque Felkor arrive pour s'incliner.

- C'est exact. Vous ne m'avez pas demandé avant aujourd'hui. Confirme le mangemort

- Hum… Sais-tu que l'on m'a dit que si ? Continue de questionner Voldemort

- Ah bon ?

- Oui ! Oui ! On a osé dire que j'avais perdu la mémoire et que pas plus tard que …. Quand est-ce que l'on m'a dit, Harry, que j'avais demandé ce cher Felkor ?

C'est à ce moment que je remarque que le mangemort doit suer à grosses gouttes derrière son masque.

- Hum… Oh ! Je crois, oui maintenant que vous m'en parler, Voldemort, je me rappelle qu'il avait dit que c'était il y a une semaine. Je réponds jouant également le jeu

- Ah oui ! Il y a une semaine ! Vois-tu à ce qu'il paraît, tu aurais dit que je t'avais refusé l'autorisation de faire pénétrer Harry dans la bibliothèque. C'est faux n'est-ce pas ?

Le grand silence. Le silence total. La tension trop haute. Si on regarde bien, on peut voir le mangemort trembler de tout son long.

- Alors ? C'est faux ou pas ? Demande Voldemort une pointe d'amusement dans la voix

- …

Vraiment le mangemort était à plaindre. S'il répond que c'est faux et que ce qu'il dit est mensonge alors la punition serait à retenir. Cependant, s'il dit que c'est la vérité alors cela voudrait dire qu'il a pris une décision qui n'appartenait qu'a son Seigneur. La punition serait dix fois pire connaissant Voldemort et sa manière de faire rentrer quelque chose dans la cervelle de ses fidèles.

- Je te conseille de me répondre maintenant !! Conseille le Maître qui commencé à s'ennuyer

- … Je … J'ai juste dit … qu'étant donné que Potter était un de vos prisonniers… vous ne voudrez sûrement pas…

- Parce que tu penses pour moi maintenant ?? Coupe Voldemort

- Veuillez m'excuser maître !! Pleurniche le mangemort

- Harry tu peux aller dans la bibliothèque. Tu sais où elle se trouve ? M'informe Voldemort en faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les plaintes de son fidèle.

- Au pire des cas je demanderais à Jumpy ! Je réponds en commençant à partir

- Où vas-tu ?

Je me retourne, Voldemort fixe son fidèle qui partait à quatre pattes en direction de la porte.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit de partir ! C'est à Potter que je m'adressais.

Pressentant ce qui allait arriver, je me dépêche de quitter la salle du trône et de m'en éloigner le plus possible. Une fois à l'abri des hurlements de douleur j'appelle Jumpy :

- Monsieur m'a demandé ? Demande Jumpy en apparaissant dans un magnifique « pop »

- Oui, j'ai besoin de toi. Serais-tu où est la bibliothèque ?

- Bien sûr Jumpy va tout de suite vous y accompagner avec plaisir !!

Nous voici donc entrain de parcourir tout le château pour nous rendre à la bibliothèque.

Couloir, escalier, escalier, couloir, escalier, couloir, couloir, escalier, couloir, demi-tour parce que la porte menant à la bibliothèque à cet étage est bloquée. Donc on recommence.

Escalier, couloir, couloir, escalier, escalier, couloir, escalier, couloir et enfin destination bibliothèque. Un marathon !!

Ceci vaut cela cependant, la bibliothèque est magnifique ! A rendre jalouse Hermione. Des étagères de partout. De la hauteur d'un gratte-ciel presque et remplies toutes par des grimoires. En face de ces étagères, placé bien au centre, se tenait un superbe chevalet lutrin en fer forgé de couleur brune.

- Si monsieur veut un livre il n'a qu'a donné le nom ou un mot qui est dans le livre au lutrin et le livre viendra vers lui ! M'informe Jumpy

- Merci Jumpy !! Je réponds

- Jumpy est au service de monsieur !!

Il disparaît. Je me dirige vers le chevalet. On va savoir si ce que m'a dit l'elfe est vrai, même si je sais que ça l'est.

- Mariage des Ténèbres !! Je crie en direction des étagères.

Les étagères se mettent à trembler puis la majorité de la bibliothèque fonce en ma direction. Merlin !! Comment puis-je être aussi bête, Voldemort m'avait prévenu : _« tout le monde sait qu'une alliance des Ténèbres se résume en un mariage. __**La bibliothèque en est remplie d'informations.**__ » _Je me protége de mes avants pour éviter le plus de dégâts possible. Mais je ne sens rien, aucun livres ne vient, ne serait-ce, que me chatouiller les bras. Les yeux fermés, évidemment je ne vois rien ! J'ouvre un œil, on ne sait jamais, puis l'autre. Les livres sont tous à terre, en pagaille. Je n'y comprends plus rien !

- Et bien, je pensais que ça n'allait pas marcher mais apparemment !

Je me retourne. Voldemort est à la porte, un visage moqueur bien accroché sur son visage, un peu comme celui de Malfoy quand il m'a joué un tour, sauf que celui ci est plus beau ! Hein ? Quoi ? Je n'ai dit que le visage Voldemort était mignon ! Je n'ai jamais dit non plus que je trouvais le visage de Malfoy mignon, ça va pas non ! Allez vous faire interner ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Ben rien c'est vous, vous devez peut-être de la descendance de Jeanne d'Arc, vous entendez des voix !!

- C'est pour cela que j'ai couché avec toi la dernière fois !!

- Couché ? Non, non !! Violé que tu m'as violé !!

- Non, j'ai couché avec toi !! Ca c'est sûr où sinon si jouir à mes attouchements et t'accrocher à mes vêtements c'est comme hurler au viol en dormant alors je dois me remettre à l'ordre du jour.

- QUOI ??

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces mensonges ?

- J'aurais préféré que tu cries mon nom en me suppliant d'y aller un peu plus fort mais bon, on n'a pas tout ce que l'on veut dans la vie !!

Je fulmine. Ca le fait rire, ce type se marre de ce qui s'est passer, de ce qu'il m'a fait cette nuit !!

- Allons Harry, vois le bon côté des choses ! Grâce à cette nuit, plus rien de fâcheux ne peut t'arriver. C'est encore mieux que la protection de ta mère ! Tu te coupes, ta peau se reforme immédiatement, tu te noies et te voilà en terre ferme sans que tu t'en rendes compte. Un poison dans ton verre ? Pas de problème ! Ton verre éclatera dés que tu le toucheras. Et si jamais quelqu'un te lance un sort impardonnable où attente de manière indirecte à ta vie, un bouclier te protègera.

- Oooh mais queeelleee booooonne nouveeeeelle !! Je m'exclame en ajoutant le geste à la parole.

Voldemort ne faisait pas attention à ce que je dis. Il sort sa baguette et la pointant vers les livres, il la fait tourner en faisant correspondre chaque pile de livre parfaite à un cercle complet.

- Voilà de la lecture pour toi Harry !! Me dit-il après que tous les livres sont rangés en une cinquantaine de petites piles.

- Trop généreux, fallait pas ! Non sérieusement !

- Assez !! Au lieu de rigoler, tu ferais mieux de t'informer sur l'avenir que tu as choisi !

Une demi-heure plus tard, on pouvait entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde mes hurlements :

_**Alliance des Ténèbres ou Mariage de démon**._

_L'Alliance des ténèbres ou Mariage des démons est l'union de deux sorciers ayant une puissance maléfique très élevée.Ces deux êtres sont appelés Prince des Ténèbres et Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_Ceci est un mariage sorcier tout à fait ordinaire en apparence. Cependant, il y a certaines règles à respecter : le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit imposer au Prince sa Protection Suprême, c'est une protection tirant sa puissance du lien des deux amants, elle ne se pose que par liaison sexuelle. _

_Ce qui fait qu'elle est suprême est que s'il venait que le Seigneur des ténèbres trépasse avec toujours autant de sentiments pour son Prince, la protection serait deux fois plus renforcée. Le Mariage doit se faire en plusieurs étapes : La présentation des fidèles des Ténèbres au Prince, la cérémonie du jugement au Prince, le Mariage. Si, il y a des traditions comme en Amérique ou les sorciers se marient de préférence à minuit, l'Alliance en est des plus solides._

Alors ceci explique cela. Voldemort avait tout préparé depuis le début. Monsieur se moque bien de savoir si oui où non je suis consentant. Le plus dur et le plus important de la préparation était derrière, plus rien à craindre maintenant le reste se ferait tout seul. Pleurer servirait à rien, crier et taper du pied serait encore moins utile. C'est triste, oui, mais je ne peux rien y faire à présent. Il faut que je tourne la page. Tout ceci est fini, il faut que je sois à la hauteur de ce que me demande Voldemort, il faut que je le satisfasse pour sauver mes amis. J'appelle Jumpy un fois le livre terminé d'être lu :

- Jumpy a votre service !! Couine l'elfe

- Comment fait-on pour ranger les livres ? Je demande

- Il faut que monsieur dise au lutrin « instruo » !

- Merci Jumpy !

- A votre service monsieur.

Et je me retrouve de nouveau seul, devant le chevalet, me remémorant mon premier essai. Il vaudrait mieux que je me protége avant que qu'une nouvelle attaque de livre me tombe encore dessus. Me protégeant donc de mes bras, je m'écrie « instruo » et c'est dans un tourbillon de scintillements que les livres disparaissent. Je continue sur ma lancée, je dois être un model de Prince, donc, il faut que je me renseigne sur le sujet.

- Prince des Ténèbres ! Je crie appréhendant déjà la suite.

Un seul et unique livre se situant le plus loin et le plus haut possible vient à ma rencontre. Peau très semblable à celle des dragons et certainement aussi dur qu'elle. C'est un énorme grimoire avec des pages en parchemin. La couverture contient une sorte de pierre précieuse qui ne cesse de briller. J'ouvre le recueil.

**_Le Prince des Ténèbres._**

_De ma grandeur, je vous ordonne,_

_Fidèles et démons, de vous incliner_

_Devant votre Maître bien aimé._

_Ma présence je vous donne _

_Par ma puissance je trône_

_Osez résister si vous le voulez _

_Maintenant et à jamais._

Je n'aurais jamais dut lire cette phrase, j'en suis sûr. J'ai les paupières lourdes et l'obscurité se fait autour de moi.


	11. Un royaume à construire

**Le destin dans la main, le destin aux bouts des doigts**

Author : Khaorye-Linaelle

NDA : J'ai réussit ! J'ai réussit ! Je l'ai fini ! Le 11eme chapitre ! Alléluia !

Ah oui les textes en italique ( pas dans les dialogues ) sont les pensées de Hary entendu par voldemort qui occlument !

* * *

_Un seul et unique livre se situant le plus loin et le plus haut possible vient à ma rencontre. _

_Peau très semblable à celle des dragons et certainement aussi dur qu'elle._

_ C'est un énorme grimoire avec des pages en parchemin. La couverture contient une sorte de pierre précieuse qui ne cesse de briller._

_ J'ouvre le recueil._

_**Le Prince des Ténèbres.**_

_**De ma grandeur, je vous ordonne,**_

_**Fidèles et démons, de vous incliner**_

_**Devant votre Maître bien aimé.**_

_**Ma présence je vous donne **_

_**Par ma puissance je trône**_

_**Osez résister si vous le voulez **_

_**Maintenant et à jamais.**_

_Je n'aurais jamais dut lire cette phrase, j'en suis sûr. J'ai les paupières lourdes et l'obscurité se fait autour de moi._

**Chapitre 11 : Un royaume à construire**

Où suis-je ? Encore cette question. Tout est blanc. Rien n'est précis. Cela va faire combien de temps que je suis ici ? Je n'en sais rien.

_Le Prince des Ténèbres est le créateur des Ténèbres, le Seigneur en est son gardien._

Je reconnais cette voix.

- Voldemort où vous cachez-vous ? Je crie à pleins poumons

_Le Prince des Ténèbres est le créateur des Ténèbres, le Seigneur en est son gardien._

J'essaie de me diriger au son de sa voix. Peine perdue. Le son résonne de toutes part et en plus, j'ai l'impression que le chemin me conduit vers l'infini.

C'est agaçant de marcher sur un sol invisible ! J'ai à peine penser ces mots qu'un sol de carrelage blanc apparaît. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_Le Prince des Ténèbres est le créateur des Ténèbres, le Seigneur en est son gardien._

Merlin mais il va arrêter avec cette phrase ! Le Prince des Ténèbres, créateur des Ténèbres. C'est logique.

Je continue ma marche pendant un long moment me semble t-il jusqu'à ce que Voldemort m'appelle.

- Harry ! Il est temps de manger ! Reviens.

Heu… Pourquoi je suis étonné ? Moi-même je ne le sais pas. Je crois que c'est à cause des dires de Voldemort.

- Harry ! Je ne vais pas t'attendre indéfiniment !

P'tain, j'veux le cogner c'foiré ! Il sait où je suis. Il le sait et il s'amuse. J'en suis persuader.

J'ai une idée. Un elfe de maison sait toujours où est son maître.

- Jumpy ! Je me mets à appeler

- Oui, monsieur ? Me répond l'elfe en apparaissant à mes côtés après une deuxième tentative.

- Je voudrais retourner au château. Tu veux bien m'y emmener ?

- Bien sûr monsieur !

Et v'là l'travail !! Applaudissez le chef ! Me revoici dans ma chambre. Après avoir remercié Jumpy, je descends dans la salle du trône.

- Et bien Harry, je pensais que tu n'allais jamais revenir ! M'accueille Voldemort qui avait l'air de s'être bien amusé de ma situation.

- Et bien Voldemort, je vous croyais plus patient ! Je réplique sur le même ton.

- Allons pas de ça avec moi. Celui qui perd patience entre nous deux c'est bien toi !

- Où étais-je ? Je demande gardant mon sang froid

- Tu ne le sais pas ? Après tout le temps que tu as passé à la bibliothèque !

- Non je ne le sais pas !

A vrai dire ça ressemblais un peu à la salle sur demande à Poudlard.

- Tu étais dans les ténèbres, Harry. Tu étais dans ton royaume. M'explique Voldemort, tout en m'invitant à m'asseoir à table.

- Alors c'est cela à quoi ressemblent les Ténèbres ? Je demande en acceptant l'invitation.

- Bien sûr que non. Ça n'a pas toujours ressembler à ce que tu as vu. D'après _ce que je sais_, les Ténèbres représentent le cœur du Prince. Hors, tu dois t'en douter également, les Princes n'étaient pas tous des personnes voulant la paix et la prospérité de leur entourage.

- Oui, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

- Qu'as tu vus ?

- Du blanc et rien que du blanc en premier.

- Ce qui représente ton cœur. Ensuite ?

- Ensuite, lorsque j'en ai un assez de croire comme du vide sous mes pieds, j'ai pensé à vouloir faire apparaître un sol. Et il est apparu.

- Hum… Intéressant !

- Comment avez-vous su où j'étais ? Je questionne à mon tour.

- Très simple. Nous sommes liés Harry. Beaucoup plus maintenant que lors de l'accident avec tes parents.

_L'accident ? Tout était prévu pour qu'on y passe tous !_

- Allons Harry ne te fâche pas ! Tu sais très bien comment je raisonne. Me répond Voldemort un sourire sur son visage.

- Et donc ? Je demande en voulant changer de sujet.

- Et donc étant le gardien du royaume, je sais automatiquement qui est à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du royaume.

- Vous le savais ? Alors vous pouvais me dire…

- Il n'y avais que toi pour l'instant ! Me coupe Voldemort sachant déjà ma question.

- Que moi ? Mais …

- Harry, saches que chaque Prince crée son propre royaume. Lors de la succession, le Prince actuelle décide ou non s'il veut détruire ou léguer son royaume à la génération future.

- Comment savez-vous tout cela ?

- Contrairement au Prince, lorsque le Gardien accepte son rôle toutes les mémoires de ses « ancêtres » lui reviennent même si les anciens royaumes ont été détruits.

- Vous me serez donc d'une grande aide ! Je souffle autant pour moi-même que pour lui.

- Je suis ravi de savoir que tu peux reconnaître lorsqu'une personne peut t'être utile ou pas ! Cependant, si tu veux mon avis, il te faudra une autre personne pour te conseiller car je ne serais pas toujours disponible.

- Une autre personne ? Je répète

- Bien sûr ! Tu n'as qu'à la créer dans le Royaume des Ténèbres en faisant en sortes qu'elle connaisse le passé des Ténèbres et bien entendu qu'elle est des attributs magiques. Une invention de ce genre.

Je regarde le Lord stupéfié. Il ne cesse de traiter Dumbledore de vieux fou mais alors quand lui s'y met c'est autre chose ! Après avoir fini de manger, Voldemort me garde encore un peu à table.

- Harry, si tu t'ennuies le jeune Malefoy est au château. Demandes-le auprès des mangemorts.

Plutôt crevé la bouche ouverte (_Nda : oui je sais c'est pas bien de dire ça !)_.

- Merci pour l'information Voldemort ! Il est vrai que nous avons tant de choses à nous dire !

- Je le sais Harry !

Alors que j'allais partir, je me souviens de quelque chose.

- Dîtes moi Voldemort.

- Hum ?

- Avez-vous vu Ginny ces derniers temps ?

- Certainement que non !!

- Pourquoi « certainement » ?

- Ginny ne fait pas partis de mes favoris ! En tant que telle, je l'ai mis sous tutelle d'un mangemort.

Je comprends. Une fois sortis de table, je me dirige vers ma chambre et m'y enferme. Hedwige m'y attendait, perchée sur la table, avec un bout de journal à la patte:

**Le Survivant a disparu ****:**

**Fugue ou kidnapping**

_**Notre reporter, Rita Skeeter, par des informateurs anonymes a été informé de cette disparition plus que problématique. En fait, il paraîtrait que Harry Potter, surnommé par la population sorcière, le Survivant, a disparu. Cette information a été confirmée par le Ministre qui est très choqué par ce fait, il nous déclare dans une rapide entrevue avec notre journaliste qu'il est profondément attristé par cet enlèvement. Cependant il reste très réserver sur l'identité du dit kidnappeur et sur les actions que le Ministère prévoit pour sauver Harry Potter.**_

_**On ne peut que supposer l'action de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'il s'agit comme l'affirme le Ministère d'un enlèvement. Pour la population sorcière, le Survivant est un symbole d'espoir qui sauvera l'avenir de monde sorcier. Cet enlèvement crée une brèche dans la société car plusieurs minorités commencent à contester l'idée qu'un jeune homme seulement âgé de 17 ans puisse vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. **_

_**Pourtant, après une interview avec un proche du Survivant, on ne peut que douter que la disparition de Harry Potter ait avoir avec un enlèvement. Rita Skeeter nous donne plus de précision sur l'état mental du Survivant avant sa disparition et les raisons de sa possible fugue.**_

_**Interview de Ginevra Weasley par Rita Skeeter**__** :**_

_**Ginevra Weasley est une amie intime de Harry Potter, le célèbre survivant. Elle me donne l'occasion de l'interroger sur le Survivant et son envie de disparaître du monde sorcier pour échapper à toute la pression qu'exerce l'espoir qu'il provoque à de nombreuses personnes. C'est un comportement qu'il est difficile à envier car le Survivant est capricieux, il ne comprend peut-être pas tout ce qu'il représente pour la société sorcière. **_

_**Est-ce une preuve d'immaturité ? **_

_**Bien sûr, ses proches ont commencé leur recherche avec beaucoup de sérieux car le jeune homme de 17 années maintenant est parti en ne laissant aucune coordonnée pouvant permettre la compréhension. **_

_**Rita Skeeter**__** : Comment Harry Potter se comportait-il depuis quelque temps pour pouvoir provoquer une telle réaction de sa part ?**_

_**Ginevra Weasley**__** : Et bien, je dirais que c'est dans la suite logique des choses. Voyez-vous, Harry est un garçon exceptionnel, certes, il a beaucoup de qualités, il est courageux, gentil, malin, intelligent, beau, sympathique, généreux mais il reste un humain. Et je comprends totalement son rejet qu'il a éprouvé pour en arriver là. Tout le monde le pousse à donner toute son énergie à la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui mais chacun à ses limites et je crois qu'il les a atteint. Et, pendant le peu de temps où je l'ai vu, il me paraissait irritable, lunatique, en fait totalement désagréable. **_

_**Rita Skitter**__** : Donc, vous sous-entendez qu'il est parti de son propre chef car il en supportait plus son « rôle » ? **_

_**Ginevra Weasley**__** : Exactement, je pense sincèrement qu'il va revenir de lui-même car j'espère qu'il se rendra compte que nous avons besoin de lui, nous tenons à lui, qu'il nous est indispensable car nous n'imaginons pas nos avenir sans lui dans nos vies. **_

_**R.S .**__** : Vous n'êtes pas d'accord lorsque l'on dit que Harry Potter n'est qu'un enfant à qui l'on aurait confié une trop grande importance ?**_

_**G .W.**__** : Si, je suis entièrement d'accord, Harry a subit bien des choses que beaucoup de sorciers d'âge adulte ne peuvent connaître. Toutes les aventures que nous avons vécues avec lui ont été terriblement dangereuses et nous ne sommes que des enfants. Dès 11 ans, Harry a dû affronter une seconde fois le Lord Noir et depuis qu'IL est revenu cela s'est aggravé. Je parle là, du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers puis la bataille au Ministère. Si la chance et les aides que l'on a pu avoir n'avaient pas été là, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.**_

_**Après cette interview plus qu'intéressante, j'ai pu vous apprendre qu'Harry Potter, n'est qu'un garçon prenant beaucoup trop d'importance pour être la seule défense de notre pays contre le Mage Noir. Prendre un garçon de seulement 17 ans pour « «Espoir du monde des sorciers » est totalement irraisonnable. De plus, ce garçon ne prend pas les choses si sérieusement que tout le monde peut le croire. Sa fuite serait peut-être là, une facette de sa personnalité immature et lâche. On ne peut nier là un avertissement concernant son manque d'autonomie et à ne pas prendre à la légère pour le Ministère de la Magie.**_

_**Votre reporter : Rita Skeeter**_

_**Interview du Ministre de la Magie page 2 et 3**_

_**Plus d'informations sur Harry Potter page 4 et 5 **_

**_Plus d'informations sur Ginevra Weasley page 6 et 7_**

- Jumpy !! Je hurle après avoir lu l'article.

Comment Ginny peut-elle ? Comment la jalousie et le désir de vengeance peut-elle la transformer ainsi ?

- Oui monsieur ? Couine Jumpy en se présentant.

- Amènes moi Drago Malefoy s'il te plaît !

- Bien monsieur !

L'elfe disparaît et je m'assoie prés de la fenêtre pour contempler mon arbre préféré. Pourquoi est-ce mon arbre préféré ? Je n'en sais rien. C'est le premier que j'ai vu, c'est tout. J'ai vu un pin parasol dans un autre endroit du jardin mais bon, il n'est pas aussi splendide que le saule pleureur. Cet arbre me relaxe, et je dois dire qu'après ce que j'ai lu j'en ai bien besoin. Et dire que tout ceci appartient à Voldemort ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est tout simplement inconcevable.

_Ne penses pas que Ginny est une sainte._

Cette phrase tourne dans ma tête depuis un bon moment. Moi je déteste cette phrase quand je regarde, je me dis qu'elle est trop vraie.

Pourtant il a pas si longtemps on s'aimait, on riait ensemble, on jouait ensemble.

Alors pourquoi tout cela ? Je sais Ginny me la dit dans une de ses lettres, la première exactement. Mais je ne veux m'y résigner. On dit que les défauts enlaidis les personnes, et bien je ne veux même pas imaginer à quoi ressemble Ginny après tout ce qu'elle vient de me faire.

- Alors Potter, on a voulu me voir ? S'exclame une voix traînante derrière mon dos.

- Je sursaute, je n'avais même pas entendu leur arrivée. Malefoy s'assoit sur le lit alors que Jumpy s'éclipse de nouveau.

- Je voulais te parler. Je réponds reprenant mon air indifférent.

- Et de quoi je te prie ?

- De Ginny.

- De Ginny ? Répète t-il avec un soupçon d'étonnement.

J'avoue Malefoy est très fort à ce jeu d'indifférence, mais là il surprend.

- Oui de Ginny ! Je réponds

- Bien que veux-tu savoir sur elle ? Même si je ne suis pas la personne la mieux …

- Oh je t'en prie Malefoy ! Je sais parfaitement que tu ES la personne la mieux placée pour me répondre.

- Et qui te dis que je veuilles te répondre ?

- Qui ? Oh mais ton maître me le dit ! Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais il veut faire ou plutôt il a fait de moi le Prince des Ténèbres !

Moi un menteur ? Mais non. Comprenez-moi, avec ce genre de personne, il faut être malin sinon on en tire rien.

- Et alors ? Me lance la fouine

Malefoy t'es grillé. Tu trembles comme une feuille, crétin. C'est à peine visible mais je le vois alors fait pas le fier. Je vais te rabaisser moi ! J'ai faillit aller à Serpentard !

- Haaaa, Malefoy, Malefoy ! Je réplique un sourire en coin. Alors ? Alors cela veut dire que tu as le choix : Tu peux me dire tout ce que je veux savoir ici volontairement, de ton plein gré. A moins que tu veuilles que je te repose la question lorsque mon couronnement sera officialisé et là, tu n'auras aucun choix à part peut-être décidé de la façon dont tu vas mourir !

- Tu aurais fait un parfait Serpentard ! Me complimente Drago en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Oui je sais. Parfois, je regrette bien d'avoir choisi Griffondor.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Que lui as-tu fais ?

* * *

**_Holala ! Que quelqu'un me punisse, que quelqu'un me punisse vite !! J'ai oulié de dire que l'article n'est PAS mon chef d'oeuvre ( vous me voyez ecrire une chose pareil ? Trop contente ! ) J'ai eu l'idée mais je nel'ai pas mise en forme ! Mais non, c'est ma chére conseillére Koalasa !! Oh Seigneur vous y avait cru !! Fallait pas. Rita je l'aime beaucoup soit dit en passant mais je ne sais pas du tout comment elle pense !!_**

**_Alors un conseil : félicité Koalasa !!_**


	12. Ce qu'en pense Malefoy

**Le destin à la main, le destin aux bouts des doigts**

**Author :**** Khaorye-Linaelle**

**Résumé :**** J'étais si bien dans mon lit, alors pourquoi suis je dans le sien ?**

**Note Auteur**** : Ne tiens pas vraiment compte du roman. Ça se situe après le tome 6 !**

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?_

_ Que lui as-tu fais ?_

** Chapitre 12 : Ce qu'en dis Malefoy**

- Voyons Potter, ne crois pas que Ginny est une sainte ! Me répond Malefoy en s 'allongeant sur le lit.

- Je sais Voldemort me l'a dit. Cependant, je ne doute une seconde que ta tante et toi l'ayez ménagé.

Malefoy me regarde avec un soupçon d'incompréhension dans ces yeux .

- Oh s'il te plait ne fait pas comme si tu ne savait rien. Il n'y a pas une lettre où Ginny me parle pas de toi. Je sais que tu y ais pour quelque chose.

- Ah ! Et qu'ai-je fait. ?

- Tu l'as séduite volontairement pour mieux la manipulée.

- QUOI ??

- Elle est folle amoureuse de toi. N'est-ce pas le résultat attendu ?.

- Potter…

- J'AI EU AU MOINS 2 LETTRES STIPULANT QUE TU L'AS POUSSE A AGIR !!

- Potter…

Cette fois Malefoy ne jouait pas la comédie, il était vraiment étonné.

- Montres moi ces lettres ! M'ordonne t-il

- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Après tout, tu n'as rien à te reprocher puisque tu n'y es pour rien là dedans !

- Potter ne joues pas à ça ! Je veux voir ces lettres !

- Et le mot de passe ? La phrase magique !

- P'TAIN POTTER TU TE GROUILLES ?

- …

- S'il te plait !

- Tiens les voici ! Je réponds en tendant les lettres avec un sourire victorieux de lui avoir arraché ces trois mots

Drago sauta dessus comme un chat saute sur une pauvre souris. Il se mit à les lire plusieurs fois comme pour les apprendre par cœur puis me les rendit.

- Pfft…Potter, cette fille est juste tarée ! S'exclame Malefoy après un temps de réflexion.

- Et? Je demande

- Saches que je ne l'ai jamais manipulé et encore moins en la séduisant !

Atterré ? Moi ? Vous êtes vraiment trop loin de la réalité. Réviser votre dictionnaire. Agrandissez votre vocabulaire. Cultivez-vous. Faîtes quelque chose mais faîtes-le par saint Merlin.

- Mais c'est une bonne chose de savoir ça !

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas utiliser cette information à des fins…

- Pourquoi pas ?

- MALEFOY !!!

- Potter comment peux-tu encore avoir pitié d'elle après tout ce qu'elle t'as fait ! Te rends tu compte que si Voldemort n'avait pas ce plan derrière la tête, tu serais mort ?

- Oui …

- Potter … Jamais je ne draguerais Ginevra Molly Weasley ! Bon sang j'ai une réputation à tenir moi !

Malefoy marque un point. Ma situation est une véritable chance. Pourtant, je ressens cette sensation de culpabilité.

- C'est parce que tu culpabilise de l'avoir repoussé n'est-ce pas ?Me demande Drago

- ….

- Harry, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. Si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu ne peux pas te forcer ?

- Mais … ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi en arrivé jusque là !

- Tu penses que c'est pourquoi que ma chère tante et elle s'entendent comme les jumeaux Weasmoche

- Elle est si … ?

- Potter, son premier plan était de te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles que le Maître t'achève à mains nues.

- Tu mens ! Je crie

Je ne veux pas y croire !! Ce n'est pas vrai, il ment. Ce qu'il dit est faux !! Ginny ne voudrais jamais… _ « J'étais si triste, enragée. J'étais sure d'avoir été mis au monde pour être ta femme et toi du jour au lendemain tu m'annonce que je te répugne presque ? Il fallait que ça se corrige »._

- Oh Merlin !! Par tous les saints ! Mais qu'est-elle devenue ? ! Je m'exclame effondré

- Alors tu vois Harry, elle était déjà bien arrangée même avant que j'intervienne. Me dit Malefoy

- Oh par pitié Malefoy, peut- être avait-elle une envie de vengeance avant que tu ne la touches mais je suis sûr qu'après qu'elle est eu un entretien avec toi et ta tante, elle ne devait plus être très fraîche !

- Oui sûrement ! Une chose est sure c'est pas demain que je sortirais avec cette be… cette rouquine de second rangs !

- Malefoy !!

- Eh, je me suis retenu de l'insulté de belette femelle ! Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de cet acte noble !!

- Oh oui très noble Malefoy, très noble !

Drago se met à pouffer puis se reprend assez vite. Ce dérapage ne passe pas sous mon nez et j'en rajoute une couche en levant un sourcil comme il le fait si bien à Poudlard.

- Oh ! Par pitié Potter, laisse moi respirer nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard. J'ai le droit de faire l'imbécile.

Quoi ?? Que vois-je, qu'entends-je ? (_ Je sais ce n'est pas français, c'est fait exprès là ! Je le prends d'une pièce créole ! Laissez tomber ! ) _Malefoy qui me demande de faire mine de ne rien avoir vu sur son attitude anti-Malefoy ? Et même pire, il me dit que c'est un acte tout à fait normal pour un garçon de sa trempe ?

- Je vais tout t'expliqué ! Me déclare t-il en reprenant son sérieux

- Oui vaudrait mieux. Je répond en reprenant moi aussi mon sérieux

- Te rappelles-tu l'histoire du ministère ?

- Oui Voldemort …

- Pitié…

- LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES ! Ca te vas ?

- Oui.

- Donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait la prophétie …

- Oui c'est ça mais on s'en fiche ! Ginny était avec toi ce jour là et elle lançait des sorts incroyables.

- Expliques !

- Elle lançait des sorts que même les plus grands sorciers ont eu du mal à apprendre ! Enfin, c'est ce que mon père et ma tante m'ont dit.

- Et alors ?

- Potter, elle lançait des interdits comme si c'étaient de simples sorts de base et cela ne s'arrêtait pas aux impardonnables crois moi !

Malefoy commençait sérieusement à devenir intéressant. A tel point que je me suis même rapproché pour mieux l'écouter.

- A cette nouvelle, le Seigneur des ténèbres la voulait dans ses rangs, tu t'en doutes bien ! Poursuit Malefoy.

- Bien entendu.

- Ce fut l'ordre qu'il me donna !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui mais le problème c'est que l'année suivante tu fût son petit ami.

- C'est ça le problème ? Je m'exclame étonné

- Oui. Tu as fait la plus grande connerie du siècle !!

- Pardon ?

- P'tain Potter, sortir avec Weasley ! Quand même !

- Malefoy ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- On dirait que pour elle, Potter étaient le nom qui surpassé tout les autres !

- Un peu comme les Malefoy !

- Moi je ne demande pas aux premières années de me vouvoyer

- Sérieux elle a fait ça ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas si c'était faux !

Je reste un court instant sans voix, c'est pas possible. Ginny cachait bien son jeu.

- D'empêche, on a un gros problème ! Déclare Malefoy en se rallongeant sur mon lit

- _On_ ? Non,non,non,non. _Tu_ as un gros problème ! Je réplique

- Tu es aussi concerné puisque même si Ginny tombe amoureuse de moi, c'est toi qu'elle veut voir mort !

- Ginny est devenue folle Malefoy !

- Son pauvre petit cœur n'a pas supporté de ne pas appartenir à Harry Potter !! Se moque Malefoy

*

On reste un bon moment sans rien dire quand Jumpy fait son apparition :

- Jumpy vient dire à monsieur s'il veut bien se mettre à table !

- Oh ! On a le service elfe de maison ? Me demande Malefoy en voyant Jumpy

- Oui, c'est Voldemort …

- Potter…

- _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres_ ! Qui me l'a confié !

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Mais au dernier moment, je me retourne vers Malefoy.

- Dis-moi Malefoy, ton Maître est dans les parages ?

- Hum ? Non, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était parti en voyage d'affaire !

En voyage d'affaire ? Voldemort ? C'est bien avec toutes les peines du monde que je me retiens d'éclater de rire !

- Pourquoi ? Me demande Malefoy

- Oh ! Pour rien… Rien. Au fait, si tu veux les lettres de ta bien aimée je te les laisse !

- J'EN VEUX PAS !! Hurle Malefoy alors que je refermais la porte de la chambre

**NDA :C'était comment ? C'était comment ? ... Comment ça_ bof _? JE VOUS CONSACRE UN BON TEMPS DE MA JOURNEE ET VOUS DITES _BOF_ ??? Qui veut mourrir ?**


	13. Noe d'absence

Note d'absence

Bonjour tout le monde! Malheureusement ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre (qui sont toujours hilarants et plein de rebondissements) de Khaorye car elle est actuellement en plein déménagement et n'a donc pas Internet... A nos dépends... J'ai oublié de me présenter car je ne suis pas Khaorye et que ce serait assez spécial de parler à la 3eme personne si c'était le cas... Donc, je suis Koalasa (la conseillère de Khaorye-Linaelle) et j'ai l'affreuse mission de vous prévenir de cette nouvelle.

Si vous m'avez suivie, Khaorye aura donc un retard dans sa publication...Elle ne pourra revenir qu'à partir de janvier. Alors veuillez l'excuser sincèrement parce qu'après tout, un déménagement, c'est du boulot! (Même si secrètement on a envie de l'étriper... c'est quoi ce suspense! XD Il faut l'encourager... On adore quand elle nous donne de ces crises "imaginatives". Alors...

Bonnes fêtes et à bientôt!

Koalasa (de la part de Khaorye-Linaelle)


	14. note Pour vous ! Pas chapter !

Petite Note

Salut la compagnie ! C'est Khao's !

Harry : P'tain tu foutais quoi ? Depuis Janvier on t'attends.

Oui, Oui je sais !

Voldemort : Alors qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

J'prenais des vac's !

Draco: enfoirée !

On dit pas ça a une jeune fille !! Ah moins que tu veuilles te retrouver avec avec Ginny dans la fic ?

Drago ( manquant de se faire dessus ) : Noon ! Non, pitié !!!

Ok, alors aboie !

Draco; VAS TE … ( Vois a quelle point je peux être sincère ) O.. Ou.. Ouaff !

Encore !

Draco : Et mon honneur ?!

On s'en tape de ton honneur, aboie !

Drago : Non !!

Ginny ! Lucius Malefoy te veux bien comme belle fille !

Ginny : c'est vrai ?

Drago : Non !!!

Si si ! A partir de la rentrée tu vas devenir sa belle fille !!

Harry : Ah ! Alors l'histoire recommence a la rentrée ?

Ouais !

Voldemort : C'est sur ?

Ouiiii !! Promis !!

Drago : Nooon !!

Kiss a tous et bonne fin de vac's !!

Khao's


End file.
